


The 12 Ficlets of Christmas, Day 9: Caught in the act.

by hgleiser



Series: Wrong Direction [23]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgleiser/pseuds/hgleiser
Summary: Sebastian attempts to thwart Jenson's plans to make popcorn balls--and fails adorably.  Rated teen for swearing.





	

_Just a few more steps and I’m free._

“Seb...”

_Maybe if I keep going I can pull this off. Make it out of the kitchen then run like hell._

“Seb, get back here. Now.”

_One more step...go!_

“Stop eating the popcorn, you little shit!”

Jenson’s voice had fallen on deaf ears, however, as Sebastian absconded with a bowl of popcorn tucked under one arm to the living room. “Mmmm, fresh popcorn and television. Perfect.” He made himself comfortable on his preferred corner of the couch and turned it on, hoping that no one had bothered to notice multiple seasons of  _New Girl_ queued up for his usual holiday binge-watching, and tossed a few pieces into his mouth. “Delicious.”

“I can’t make caramel popcorn balls with just caramel!” Jenson yelled. “I promised Lewis I would and you know how he gets when he doesn’t get his way. I’ll make you some to eat later!”

“It doesn’t taste as good when it isn’t stolen!” Sebastian paused the episode and sighed. “The grass is always sweeter on the other side of the fence and the popcorn always tastes better from the other side of the kitchen...wait, that didn’t make any sense.”

“If you don’t bring it back this instant you’re sleeping on the couch until New Year’s.”

The popcorn Sebastian was about to eat fell from his hand into the bowl. “Seriously?”

“I will sleep in the center of the bed with no regrets.” Jenson grinned from the entryway of the kitchen. “And you’ll be stuck with Alain crawling all over you.”

Sebastian put the bowl aside and clutched a pillow instead, pouting as he rested his chin on top of it. “Fine. You can have it.”

“Thank you, Seb.” Jenson went to retrieve it with a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek. “Knew you couldn’t live without me.”

“It’s too cold without you even if you take up too much room and steal the covers. I’m willing to deal with you to stay warm.”

Jenson gently smacked the side of Sebastian’s head. “Love you too.”

“Jenson?”

“Yes?”

Sebastian pressed play and grinned mischievously up at him. “This episode is getting good. Can I have some popcorn?”


End file.
